La valse narnienne
by Miss-Gotthelf-Snape
Summary: Agnèle, princesse d'archenland, se voit forcée d'épouser le Roi Edmund afin d'éviter la guerre. Seul bémol, elle aime un roturier narnien, Edward, et Edmund aime une jeune noble archenlandaise, Angele. Ils sont amants sans le savoir, hélas les deux ont décidés de faire vivre à leur époux/se - qu'ils n'ont pas reconnus - un véritable enfer! Et Calormen dans tout ça?
1. I wanna be like other girl

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à C.S Lewis, bien évidemment, sauf cette petite histoire.

Contexte : Sous le règne des Pevensie, peu après le cheval d'argent. Pays connus, donc Narnia, Archenland et Calormen, les trois en guerres sous-entendus.

Pairing : On va mettre T, comme à chaque fois ^^

Autres : Je ne saurais si je terminerais ceci, puisque ça sort de ma tête quand je dors, donc peut-être qu'avec quelques idées de votre part, ça ira mieux, et pour ça, il me faudra des reviews ^^

Bonne lecture !

I wanna be like other girl

Agnèle était une jeune femme ravissante, dans la fleur de l'âge – 19 ans – et ceux qui l'avaient déjà aperçu pouvaient affirmer qu'elle était d'un charme fou. Dans un sens, on l'avait éduqué pour être parfaite, la merveilleuse petite princesse d'Archenland, une beauté incroyablement raffinée et surtout parfaitement inaccessible.

Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle avait repoussé tous les prétendants du pays, même ceux qui avaient parcourus tout Archenland pour venir lui présenter leurs compliments au château d'Anvard. Évidemment, ces prétendants repartaient avec pour impression que cette princesse était d'ascendance divine, car quand bien même elle repoussait leurs avances, elle le faisait de manière douce et gentille. C'est pourquoi, si on leur avait dit ce qu'il allait se passer dans la salle du trône, ils n'y auraient absolument pas cru.

Agnèle, toujours aussi radieuse dans ses robes de lin brodés, son corset bien serré et ses parures d'argents, avait une merveilleuse nouvelle à annoncer à sa royale famille. De leur coté, le Roi et la Reine d'Archenland, avait eux aussi une nouvelle à transmettre à leur fille, mais celle-ci, n'avait rien de merveilleux…

Ainsi, la douce princesse se présenta en salle du trône dans une révérence mesurée, et salua ses parents comme l'exigeait la coutume.

« Père, Mère, j'ai une annonce à vous faire… Je vais me marier ! » Et son sourire éblouissant fut des plus remarquables, puisqu'il faisait luire ses prunelles émeraudes d'une manière presque magique.

« Nous sommes ravis de voir que cette nouvelle vous enchante ! » Affirma le Roi Rupert. Et la princesse tiqua légèrement, comment pouvaient-ils être au courant de ceci, puisqu'elle venait tout juste de prendre cette décision ?

« Oui, mon enfant, nous craignions que ce mariage de convenance vous déplaise, mais nous sommes dés à présent rassurés de vous voir avec le sourire. » Termina sa majesté la Reine Clarisse.

La princesse fronça brusquement les sourcils, et se demanda de quoi ses parents causaient. D'où cette idée de mariage de convenance sortait ? Elle aimait profondément Edward, et lui aussi le lui avait dit lors de ces nombreuses lettres… Alors ce ne pouvait être un mariage de convenance, d'autant qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avaient jamais rencontré !

« Et puis, je suis certain que le Roi Edmund, de Narnia, saura vous combler, ma chérie… » Il y eut alors une latence de trois secondes.

La première seconde, la petite princesse pencha la tête sur le coté, perplexe, les mots de son père montant très lentement jusqu'à son cerveau.

La deuxième seconde, ses prunelles vertes s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et l'ont découvrit qu'elle pouvait être encore plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était de nature.

La troisième seconde fut la plus terrible de toute, et dans toute la citadelle impériale, on entendit résonner sa réponse. « Jamais ! »

oOoOoOo

Elle claqua la porte de ses appartements, et alla directement se réfugier dans sa penderie. Là, entourée de toutes ses merveilleuses robes et de ses capes de fourrures, la petite princesse se permit de crier de tout son saoul. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient bel et bien réelles, et la douleur qui hantait sa poitrine tout aussi forte.

Pourquoi la forçait-on à épouser l'un de ces horribles narniens ? Pourquoi l'obligeait-on à faire un mariage arrangé alors qu'on lui avait permit de repousser tous les hommes qui lui avaient déplus ? Etait-ce là une vengeance pour ne pas avoir choisit un duc Archenlandais ? Agnèle l'ignorait, pour autant, elle savait aussi que dans ce genre de cas, elle ne pouvait qu'obéir…

Après son hurlement, ses parents lui avaient expliqué la situation, et dés à présent, elle savait qu'en tant que princesse, elle se devait d'acquiescer, pour servir son pays. Soit elle épousait le Roi Edmund, soit les monarques de Narnia envoyaient leur armée sur le pays. Un choix tellement facile à faire, que s'en était risible, et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que cette décision ne lui appartenait pas non plus.

Alors, tandis que ses larmes inondaient ses manches, et qu'elle pleurait sur son amour désormais impossible, elle se remémora comment elle avait rencontré celui qu'elle aurait due épouser sans ces horribles narniens.

C'était lors de son seizième anniversaire, et alors qu'elle s'ennuyait de tous ces présents riches et capiteux, un jeune homme s'était approché d'elle, avec pour seule offrande, un lys blanc parsemé de tache bleutées. Il avait immédiatement captivé son attention avec ce présent plus que simple et pourtant bien plus merveilleux que tous les autres - et le plus amusant, avait été de constater qu'il ignorait son rang, et la croyait comtesse invitée par sa majesté, tout comme lui.

Il était assez grand, du moins deux têtes de plus qu'elle, et un sourire charmeur. En revanche, contrairement à la plupart des nobles du pays, il était très brun, et ses yeux chocolat pétillaient de malice. Il l'avait séduite en quelques instants, et après ce bal, elle ne l'avait plus revu, en revanche, tous deux avaient eus une correspondance par lettre, et quelques échanges de présents, et la dernière d'Edward demandait à la jeune princesse - dont il ignorait toujours le rang - de l'épouser.

Elle avait reçu nombre de fleurs qu'il trouvait être aussi belle et douce qu'elle, et dans la dernière lettre, un anneau d'argent sertie d'une magnifique pierre dont la couleur changeait irrémédiablement selon le rayon solaire qui la traversait. Une bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait placée sur une chaine, afin de l'avoir sur son cœur lorsqu'elle prendrait son rôle à cœur.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout ses rêves se voyaient détruit pour la survie du pays, parce qu'elle devrait épouser le roi Edmund, le juste, de Narnia. Ses parents royaux avaient déjà envoyé une réponse à Cair paravel, et la douce princesse jura que toutes ses joies et sa gaieté disparaitraient en même temps que son mariage.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle quitta sa penderie, elle rejoignit sa chambrée, se posa sur la chaise devant son bureau en acajou, et prit un parchemin délicat et sa plume d'oie. Très lentement, tremblotante même, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encrier, et traça les lettres qui la sépareraient à jamais de son grand amour.

_Edward, _

_Les choses que nous croyons possibles n'étaient que des chimères, des illusions formées par nos cœurs éperdus. Je vous aime, à n'en pas douter, mais je croyais que la liberté nous serait offerte, ou bien je l'espérais. Mes parents m'ont fiancé…_

Elle ne savait plus quoi écrire, et une larme vint se ficher sur le parchemin, pourquoi Aslan ne l'aidait-il pas ? Pourquoi lui brisait-il le cœur alors qu'elle avait été bonne avec autrui depuis sa naissance ?

_Ainsi, si le destin en avait voulu autrement, je vous aurais accordé ma main sans tarder, mais je ne le puis... Mon amour pour vous sera éternel, et je jure de haïr celui qui deviendra mon époux à votre place. Pour autant, aujourd'hui, ma vie prend un autre tournant, et je me dois de respecter le choix de mes parents…Je serais votre jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Angèle._

La petite princesse n'arrivait pas à expliquer la situation, elle ne parvenait pas non plus à plier sa lettre, tant les sanglots la secouaient. Et dire qu'elle avait cru en cet instant de bonheur, et dire qu'elle s'était vue à ses cotés, mariée et heureuse. Mais le rêve devait s'achever ce soir…

La lettre envoyée par le biais de sa dame de compagnie, la petite princesse sécha ses larmes, et changea brusquement d'attitude. Elle balaya sa chambre du regard, s'attarda sur chaque détail qui autrefois lui donnait l'impression de vivre dans un royaume paisible et fleurit. Cette forme circulaire et très lumineuse, ce lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient d'un blanc écrue très doux, et ces fleurs séchées disposées un peu partout. Sa coiffeuse, sur laquelle reposaient les nombreux présents de son amour, et ce bureau, sur lequel elle avait écrit ces dernières années.

Ce fut la dernière fois que la princesse porta un regard emprunt de douceur et de tendresse sur le monde de son enfance. Adieu la douce et merveilleuse Agnèle, elle était morte en même temps que sa liberté le lui avait été retirée. Son futur époux allait vivre un pur enfer, et qu'il soit élu d'Aslan n'y changerait rien !

Dans le royaume voisin, plus précisément celui d'à coté, et avec encore plus de précision, dans un palais aux murs recouvert de plumes de paons et de tapisseries plus que merveilleuse aussi appelé Cair paravel, le Roi Peter, le magnifique, jubilait.

Jamais le roi Rupert ne céderai sa pauvre héritière à son frère, et ainsi, il s'assurait de la guerre à venir, et, par la même occasion, de la victoire, puisque son armée était bien mieux formée. Oui, Peter Pevensie jubilait de sa victoire future.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit débarquer son cadet, le roi Edmund le juste, furibond, avec un parchemin étroitement serré entre ses doigts, il se demanda si sa joie n'allait pas être gâchée.

« Comment as-tu osé ? Parier sur un mariage ? MON MARIAGE ? Pensais-tu sincèrement qu'ils épargneraient leur foutue princesse et laisseraient leur pays à tes mains ? Ils ont dit oui ! »

Et toute la joie de Peter Pevensie disparue, et son cadet, Edmund, vint s'asseoir sur le trône à ses cotés, avant de se prendre la tête entre ses mains. De toute évidence, il était désespéré.

« Je suis désolé Ed… » Tenta de dire le plus âgé, mais la mine de son frère le fit taire rapidement.

« Être désolé est inutile, tu as parié sans me demander mon avis en premier lieu, et maintenant, tu viens juste de gâcher ma vie. L'accord est signé, c'est trop tard. Nous voilà lié à Archenland par le mariage… » Le soupir qu'il poussa laissa sous-entendre qu'il allait vraiment mal. « Préviens-moi lorsque Susan et Lucie reviendront de leur tournée du royaume… Jusque là, ne m'adresse plus la parole… » Et le roi Edmund se releva avant de quitter la salle du trône.

Et dire qu'il venait de demander la main de celle qu'il aimait, et qu'il allait devoir envoyer une nouvelle lettre pour lui dire que tout était impossible… Lorsqu'il s'enferma dans ses appartements, le désespoir fit place à une sorte de résolution, et son visage changea brutalement.

Il deviendrait le pire mari qui soit !


	2. Because of you

Me voilà avec le chapitre 2, quelques rebondissements, on attaquera la suite plus tard, pour l'instant, il faut savoir rester soft. Ne pensez pas que j'ai oublié les autres fictions parce que j'en ai publiée une nouvelle. Mon esprit est toujours ouvert aux autres.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews x3

Because of you

La délégation Archenlandaise n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et Cair Paravel faisait attention à ce que tout soit parfait. Les deux Reines, lors de leur retour, avaient eus vent de la bêtise de l'ainé, et, depuis, celles-ci avaient pris en main tous les préparatifs. De son coté, le roi Edmund refusait catégoriquement de sortir de ses appartements, et ne se nourrissait que peu. De lourds cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, et son habituel sourire malicieux avait laissé la place à une moue froide.

Inutile de préciser que Susan la douce n'avait rien n'eut de doux en apprenant la nouvelle, et elle avait incendié son frère ainé, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible, tandis que la reine Lucie se chargeait de remonter le moral de leur pauvre frère désormais fiancé.

Sa petite majesté avait tenté de réconforter celui-ci, lui expliquant que la princesse d'Archenland était décrite comme une merveilleuse femme et que peut-être, tous deux s'entendraient bien malgré leur différent. Elle était consciente de l'amour de son frère pour une jeune femme de l'autre pays, et elle se doutait bien que le mariage arrangé ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, mais peut-être était-ce aussi le cas pour la future promise ?

De son coté, la Reine Susan ordonnait à tous les serviteurs qui passaient devant elle d'arranger tel ou telle décoration. Tout devait être parfait pour l'arrivée de la famille royale de l'autre camp. Ainsi, de longue tapisserie d'or et d'argent étaient étendues sur les murs, les toiles étaient cirées, les statues époussetée, et les cuisiniers n'avaient de cesse de confectionner des plats raffinés.

Aucun d'entres eux n'avaient eus l'idée de contrarier sa majesté, qui était, depuis l'annonce du mariage, extrêmement dangereuse, surtout depuis qu'elle ne lâchait plus son arc. En effet, chaque fois qu'elle croisait son « idiot de frère ainé à qui elle aurait due occire la cervelle depuis bien longtemps », elle le mitraillait de flèches. Un véritable conflit venait de s'emparer de Cair Paravel, et même la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur ne pouvait égaler celui qui frappait les Rois Pevensie.

oOoOoOo

La petite princesse Archelandaise, assise aux côtés de ses royals parents dans le fiacre qui les conduisait dans le pays voisin, réfléchissait à un plan d'action pour détruire chaque parcelle de bonheur de son futur époux. Elle avait déjà quelques piques acerbes en réserve pour leur arrivée là-bas.

Ses parents, eux, frémissaient d'avance, priant pour que leur petite princesse soit sage et sauve leur royaume. Ils s'en voulaient, évidemment, de la priver d'amour, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, leur armée étaient déjà en mer pour maintenir l'invasion des barbares Calormens, ils ne pouvaient pas batailler sur deux fronts en même temps. Ainsi, la pauvre Agnèle devenait leur unique chance de survie. Sa majesté la reine Clarisse constata cependant que sa fille prenait très bien cette nouvelle malgré son refus premier.

Un mince sourire naissait sur ses lèvres peintes de pourpre, malgré son regard émeraude dans le lointain. Et sa chevelure blonde était nouée en un magnifique chignon sertie de pierreries. La fine couronne qui reposait sur son front n'était rien comparé au merveilleux lys qu'elle portait, glissé dans son chignon, presque opportun. Ses lourdes robes étaient magnifiques, blanches, nacrée, dorées, tant de merveille pour une seule personne. Le seul bijou qui gâchait tout cela, était un anneau accroché à une chaine autour de son cou, qu'elle glissait quelque fois dans son corset, comme pour le cacher.

Elle ne disait mot et contemplait le paysage Narnien qui défilait devant ses yeux, presque paisible. Si seulement la Reine avait vue cette lueur de sadisme dans le regard de sa fille, elle aurait su que cet aspect serein n'était qu'une couverture.

Les prairies se succédaient, et le fiacre continuait sa route, les chevaux eux même étaient peinés pour leur princesse, qui s'en allait en aimer un autre. Les arbres en fleurs donnaient l'impression de l'accueillir, pourtant, dans ce paysage magnifique, la princesse ne voyait que déception. Comment sa vie avait-elle pu virer ainsi ? Qu'avait-elle fait à Aslan pour qu'il la force à épouser cet énergumène ? Ce prétendu Roi…

Bientôt, à sa vue vint se dresser le grand et merveilleux château de Cair Paravel, il les dominait : devant eux, il y avait une étendue de sable, avec des roches, des petites mares d'eau salées, des algues, l'odeur de la mer, et, pendant des kilomètres, les vagues turquoises qui se brisaient, toujours et sans fin, sur la plage. On fit gravir le fiacre le long de la colline, et, quelques heures plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant les portes du palais.

Un valet vint leur ouvrir la porte du fiacre, et le roi descendit le premier, suivit de sa royale épouse, et de leur fille. Oh elle était plus que superbe, et nombre regards parmi les serviteurs dévièrent vers elle tel un seul homme.

Ils grimpèrent les marches de marbres qui les mèneraient à la grande salle du château, où ils furent accueillit par la Reine Susan et le Roi Peter.

« Vos majestés, nous sommes ravis de voir que cet accord sera respecté, et l'entente entre nos deux royaumes sera surement une grande bénédiction… » Annonça la douce, avec un regard pleins de sous-entendus dirigés vers son frère ainé.

« Oui, nous en sommes plus que ravis… » Ajouta donc Peter en sentant la menace que représentait Susan.

« Je n'en doute pas » répondit le roi Rupert avant de se décaler afin de mettre sa femme et sa fille en évidence. « Je vous présente la reine Clarisse, et notre fille, Agnèle. »

Agnèle se présenta d'elle-même avec une révérence plus que travaillée, les yeux presque clos, elle les plongea alors dans ceux du Roi, qui se sentit presque misérable. Peter se rendait enfin compte de son erreur, la haine était palpable dans chacun des pores de sa peau, et dans chaque rainure de son regard émeraude. Cette princesse était consciente que l'idée venait de lui aussi.

« Quand aurais-je l'honneur de rencontrer mon futur époux ? » Demanda Agnèle, d'un ton très doux et léger, cependant, quiconque l'aurait regardé dans les yeux – Peter notamment – aurait vue la lueur de sadisme.

« Sous peu… notre sœur, la Reine Lucie, est partie le chercher… »

oOoOoOo

« Pourquoi devrais-je me rendre en salle du trône, hein ? » C'était Edmund.

Il était assit contre le mur tapissé de ses appartements, les genoux replié contre son torse et ses bras croisés aux dessus, afin de cacher son visage dans le creux qu'ils formaient. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien, et seule sa voix conservait une mesure de contrôle.

« Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, et crois-moi je suis aussi navrée que toi, mais il est trop tard. On ne peut plus reculer, ils sont arrivés… Ta… Ta future est arrivée…

Alors, légèrement forcé par sa cadette, le roi Edmund attacha sa lourde cape d'argent, et se rendit en salle du trône, trainant le pas le plus possible. Lucie ordonna aux gardes d'ouvrir les portes sur son passage, et le Juste les franchit avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Son regard chocolaté se posa immédiatement sur sa promise, et une douleur sourde s'empara de lui, elle était plus que superbe. Mais dans son regard, des promesses de mort étaient formulées, et il les sentait d'ici.

« Si j'avais sue qui serait mon époux, j'aurais évidemment accepté la demande de ce troll des cavernes du mois passé… » Lança la voix délicate mais froide de sa majesté à son encontre. Et un silence pesant emplit la pièce.

Agnèle se sentait trahie. Ses poings se serraient avec une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas, et ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chaire. Le roi était beau, et il portait les même traits que son amour, mais jamais il ne pourrait le remplacer, non, jamais, et elle se ferait un plaisir de lui faire comprendre. Edmund, quant à lui, aurait rit de l'anecdote, s'il n'était justement pas le mari décrit. Il sentait que cette semaine allait être lourde à vivre.


	3. Trick or treats

Bien le bonsoir, je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster, j'admets être en faute, mais pour ma défense, l'université mange quasiment tout mon temps libre... Et dire que j'ai écris ce chapitre alors que je suis en partiel... Bref...

J'ignore quand j'écrirais le prochain, probablement dans un bon moment, mais on ne sait jamais, les miracles arrivent parfois...

Bonne lecture, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^

oOoOoOo

Trick or treats

Le diner des fiançailles semblait plus ou moins tranquille, du moins aux yeux des majestés les parents de la princesse, et de Peter, mais la vérité était assez loin de l'illusion qui s'était formée dans leurs esprits simplets.

La douce princesse archenlandaise se trouvait aux cotés de son fiancé, son regard vert était merveilleux et balayait l'assemblée avec une candeur infinie, pourtant, en son fort intérieur, c'était une véritable tempête. Ses parents se trouvaient à sa gauche, et à la droite de son futur époux, se trouvait sa belle famille en devenir, le reste de la tablée se trouvaient ministres et autres conseillers.

Si Edmund avait tenté d'être avenant auprès de sa future épouse, du moins avec un sourire, la rencontre entre la fourchette de celle-ci et sa jambe lui avait montré à quel point elle prenait ceci à cœur. Ainsi, la figure crispée par la douleur, il cessa tout geste et se contenta de manger légèrement, se jurant qu'il trouverait vengeance à son tour. Susan et Lucie, en bonnes reines, s'enquirent de l'esprit de leur future belle sœur, et entamèrent un questionnaire qui, à première vue paraissait anodin, mais qui en vérité, était un moyen de la tester.

« Princesse, je me demandais, avez-vous des centres d'intérêts ? » Questionna Lucie avec son regard le plus innocent.

« Nous pourrions tenter de nous distraire ainsi lorsqu'aux aurores, les hommes partiront à la chasse… » ajouta son ainée d'une voix légèrement fausse. Mais Agnèle ne comptait absolument pas se distraire en la compagnie de ces deux énergumènes, et ses projets de fourberies devaient être menés à bien !

« J'apprécie assez, je dois le dire, la broderie et le tissage… »

À la grimace des deux reines, elle su qu'elle avait réussie à les cerner. Une activité de bonne femme, ennuyeuse et fastidieuse, face aux faits d'armes de ses majestés, ne pouvait que les refréner dans leur ardeur.

« Et bien… Nous nous y essaierons en ce cas… » Affirma Lucie avec un sourire contrit.

La princesse acquiesça, mais fut déçue, elle avait espérée être seule une bonne partie de la matinée afin de prendre ses repères et parfaire ses « petits présents » à l'égard de son mari. Durant sa conversation, les trois rois s'étaient alors mis à parler de politique, principalement de l'assaut marin des Calormens sur le territoire Archenlandais. Si ce mariage entre leurs deux familles évitait la guerre, il permettait aussi une alliance entre leurs deux armées, permettant ainsi de repousser avec plus d'ardeur les assaillants.

Agnèle n'écoutait que d'une oreille leurs idées de guerre, c'était à cause de leur guerre idiote qu'elle était désormais promise au Narnien qui était à ses cotés, et cela l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Les deux autres Reines tentaient elles aussi, tant bien que mal, de la distraire, et de trouver une occupation plus intéressante que la broderie.

« Sinon, peut-être pourrions nous vous apprendre quelques maniements d'arme ? Après tout les femmes aussi peuvent devenir de grande guerrière… » Avait proposé la plus jeune des deux reines, et Agnèle se demanda si, finalement, cela ne pouvait pas lui être bénéfique envers son désormais fiancé.

« Ce serait avec plaisir… Bien que le poids d'une épée me semble trop important… peut-être pourrions nous essayer d'autres armements ? » Au sourire de sa Majesté Susan, Agnèle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

« Je vous apprendrai à tirer à l'arc dans ce cas, nous nous retrouverons après le petit déjeuné, lorsque les hommes partiront. » La grimace de sa mère, la Reine Clarisse, ne passa pas inaperçu, mais ravie la jeune fille.

Ainsi, lorsque le repas fut terminé, les convives furent emmenés dans la salle du trône, joliment décorée pour l'occasion. Un malaise grandissait dans le cœur de la princesse, sans qu'elle ne puisse déterminer son origine, était-ce parce qu'elle savait que son fiancé allait se venger de sa fourberie quoi qu'il advienne? Ou bien parce que la princesse redoutait de devoir danser avec tous les hommes de cette pièce? La salle semblait bien plus vivante, les tapisseries étaient lumineuses avec les chandeliers qui les ornaient, et de magnifique reflets luisaient sur le sol. Les plumes de paons sur le mur Est avaient été égayée de perles et de pierres précieuses.

L'ainé des Pévensie s'approcha d'elle, et la petite princesse sentie le regard insistant de son père dans son dos. "M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?" Demanda-t-il, et son regard était bien trop énervant pour elle.

Le Roi espérait probablement que la petite princesse qu'était sa progéniture fasse bonne figure après sa remarque à leur arrivée. Mais sa majesté avait tord en tout point, et l'homme qui venait de lui proposer une danse était la cause de sa venue ici.

"Je suis navrée, mais je ne le puis..." Agnèle vit que le Grand Roi Peter allait répliquer, et son père aussi, mais elle prit les devants. "Ne voyez pas en cela un refus de ma part, mais je ne me considère pas comme un objet que l'ont peut faire danser et vendre à tout va. Je suis une femme, et une femme sait reconnaitre le marionnettiste, aussi bien paré soit-il... Je souhaite malgré tout danser, mais avec une personne que je considèrerai digne de cet acte ce soir." Le rire tonitruant des hommes les plus âgés, amputé de son fiancé, se firent entendre et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

"Bien, ma chère, si vous souhaitez vous montrer cavalière, faites donc. Choisissez parmi les hommes présent dans cette pièce, qui sera votre partenaire de danse, Oh, et musiciens, jouez-nous une valse!" Et son rire continua de résonner dans la pièce.

Le malaise de la jeune femme grandit en son sein, alors qu'elle balayait la salle de son regard émeraude, le posant finalement sur son futur époux. Durant un centième de seconde, un sourire de pur sadisme orna les lèvres de la princesse, qui par la suite, en un pas gracieux, s'avança jusqu'au Roi Edmund.

"Ton fiancé? Et bien, tu ne cesses de nous surprendre ce soir, voyons voir si tu sauras te comporter dignement…" Entendit-on.

Les deux futurs époux s'avancèrent vers le centre de la pièce, sous le grand lustre, et les musiciens se mirent à jouer. Les premiers sons qui résonnèrent furent ceux des tambours, bientôt suivit de violes : Une valse Narnienne. S'ils pensaient l'intimider avec une danse de chez eux, ils étaient loin d'y parvenir, elle connaissait toutes les danses de leur monde.

Levant son bras droit, paume tendue, elle posa sa main délicate contre celle du Roi, croisant son regard – lui promettant au passage plusieurs horreurs – et tous deux firent un pas de coté, avant de tourner. Au quatrième coup de tambour, ils changèrent de sens, avant d'accélérer légèrement le pas, les flutes se mirent à jouer elles-aussi. Les autres convives se joignirent à la danse, mais la petite princesse les ignoraient, elle tenait là un moyen de parler en privé avec son fiancé.

Un autre arrêt, ils changèrent de main, leurs pas étaient méthodiques. Sa mère, la Reine Clarisse, lui avait apprit que la Valse Narnienne était une danse guidée par les femmes, et Agnèle en profitait aisément. Elle guidait le Roi Edmund dans tous les changements à faire, ceux des croisements, ceux des reculons, et ainsi de suite. Évidemment, elle ne le prévenait pas, et il semblait parfois avoir du mal à la suivre, surtout lorsqu'elle changeait brusquement de sens. Edmund manqua même de se prendre le bras de son frère ainé, qui passait non loin avec à son bras, la Reine Clarisse.


End file.
